percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Expect the Unexpected Chapter 1
She had incapitated me by tying my hands behind my back. Though, even then I think she was quite audacious in capturing me. What if someone else comes? It was dark in this part of the forest. Some dryads were surrounding us, laughing, staring, and basically annoying me. I could hear shouts and swords clashing, distant in the forest; so distant it felt like the sounds were another world away. I could smell ozone; most likely a child of Zeus just got into a fight and had to use their powers. My arms were sore from holding them behind my back, even though the ropes were on loose enough I could get out of them. I pretended to struggle as she slammed me, very hard, into a tree. My cheek stung where the bark of the tree had cut me. The bark was rough, some of it trying to cut into my skin. “You know I might agree to that thought, except that I have captured you and see no one.” She stated and I didn’t have to see her to know she had put a smug look on her face. “Well, you are my sister and we’re on the same team.” I hissed back because this was really beginning to anger me. I mean really, I knew her she wouldn’t betray me. Or would she? “Well, it’s good for me that you don’t whisper very well.” A rough yet feminine voice said from behind us. It was probably a daughter of Ares (Ares cabin is our rival teams’ leader. Our team leader is my cabin, Athena. Why is it always Ares and Athena?). My sister leaned down and whispered in my ear. Yeah, it worked. Though, I hate being bait. My sister turned around as the girl attacked. They both seemed to be without weapons, yet I know this daughter of Ares, she would never go without a weapon unless necessary. So, what happened and why did she not have a weapon? They grappled for a while, and from my perspective it seemed my sister was winning, and I’ve seen this daughter of Ares fight hand-to-hand so it didn’t surprise me the daughter of Ares was losing. It went on like that for a few minutes while I ran through dense green foliage to go get the flag (with quite a mad face might I add. Hey the dryads hit me in the face! The dryads have never been nice to me, ever). I knew where the flag was, so I ran. I got to the clearing where I was told they were keeping their flag. And there it was the flag, right in the center of the clearing. Now I might not be the brightest daughter of Athena there is but I knew a set-up when I saw one. The sharp sound of a twig snapping behind me as I cautiously advanced toward the flag made me spin around. There, standing right in front of me were Jade and Emily, the twin daughters of (don’t ask me I don’t know how she had twins without breaking her vow) Artemis. Emily was mostly out of it. (Thank you Hephaestus cabin for sleep bombs)! She would probably fall down any minute. Let’s just say, even if Emily wasn’t out of it, Jade would still be the one I would the most be worried about. Jade and I get along fairly well together. We had such a close relationship we could speak just with our eyes. As I looked into her eyes they said, “I want to win and you may be my friend but you will not stand in my way.” '' I gulped and stared down at my shoes. Jade may have been my friend but in this situation she was my enemy. And I was scared; Jade in this situation scares me. As I looked back up, I noticed Jade was still in the same place as before. Okay so she stalls, she doesn’t necessarily have to attack me. Wait, where is Emily? Oh, there she was. I was right, she did fall over. “Okay, that’s it, I will get that flag,” I thought, determined. I took out my flash drive and turned it into a sword. I attacked; Jade sidestepped and let me have the flag? Apparently she didn’t think I could make it to the creek in time. Or, (I doubt but maybe) her eyes said something different then her actions and she wanted me to get the flag and win. I grabbed the flag, glanced over my shoulder at Jade and Emily, turned my sword back into a flash drive, and ran. Once I got out of the clearing the tree cover got considerably denser. It became hard to avoid running into trees. I could see the creek up ahead; our guards stationed at the creek were knocked out, one of them lying with a cut up, bloody hand in the water. Then, where his bleeding hand was, the water started to turn pink. I heard more sound. I snapped out of it and ran. Just as I was about to cross the boundary with the flag and win, I saw the other team. They were running through the trees and I could see branches whip past them. The three sons of Hermes ran fast, one with the flag the others had swords drawn. They had our flag, but good thing I think fast, because at that moment I had pulled out my flash drive, transformed it into my sword, and threw it at the member of the opposing team( well, the one with the flag). The son of Hermes carrying the flag dropped the flag, frightened, when my sword past him. The other members were stunned and distracted long enough for me to cross the boundary. I felt relieved and excited and had a total adrenaline rush. All of my teammates were cheering, congratulating me for a job well done. I can’t believe I just won the game for our team, 6 different packed, full cabins and I got the flag. When our team won I was feeling, well, elite and superior for the first time in a while. So, while we ate dinner in the dinning pavilion the Athena cabin was goofing off, messing around (which isn’t normal for children of Athena), and congratulating me. It felt good being noticed for once, even if I was only noticed by the same people every time. “You know, we’re not the only ones who notice you. The people who want to kill you tend to notice you as well.” My sister, who was currently sitting to my right, told me. ''Yeah, that did not help. I looked at her she smiled at me then, and went back to her food. It had started to get late and dinner was over, though it wasn’t curfew yet so my sister and I went to take a walk. We were down at the beach and there was a sunset. The sunset sparkled and reflected off deep bluish green color of the water. It was very beautiful to say the least; though my peaceful time with just my sister, the sunset, and the beach was, as always, short lived. Annabeth (my half-sister and Athena cabin counselor) ran up to us. “Hey, you did well tonight. Also that was nice plan, to the both of you.” Annabeth told us. I could see it in her eyes that she really, truly meant that. “Thanks Annabeth. Hey, I agree, Annabeth, I think we should go to the cabin. Goof off before curfew and lights out… I have a great idea, we should play Guess that book!” My sister exclaims while jumping up and down. That girl sure is jumpy when she’s tired. “You know, as much as I hate that game Ari, that is actually a great idea!” I said excitedly. I still could feel the adrenaline from our win pumping through my demigodly veins. “Thank you, wait, you hate it?” Ari asked. “Yes, wait, no I strongly dislike it with a passion.” I replied with a smirk on my face knowing her reaction. “You’re no fun, Arabelle.” Ari huffed. She was just messing with me, she would never mean it. “You aren’t either.” I told her. I would never truly mean it either. Ari was my sister and best friend; I would never have the courage to hurt her like that. “Both of you stop fighting. Come on lets go to the cabin.” Annabeth told us, shaking her head and sighing. **************************** The Athena cabin on the outside is tall but otherwise shaped like a regular cabin. It’s gray in color with an owl carved out of stone rests in place above the door. So, yeah, not much to see on the outside, it all the interesting things happen inside. On the inside you have the first and second floor. The first floor has about four desks spread around the room. On top of the desks books and scrolls written in languages from English to ancient Greek. Some were being deciphered the others being read for enjoyment or research. There were a couple book shelves in between desks, the sources of the books and scrolls. The floor was just wooden broads clapped together. The walls had maps and newspaper articles tapped, pinned, and glued to the wall. Some papers were old and yellowing about to crumble, while others were more recent, some from days ago even. There were so many papers cluttering the walls you couldn’t even tell if the walls were painted. In one corner there was a narrow spiraling staircase. It leads up to the second floor. In the corner diagonal from that is another spiraling staircase going down to… well, I’ll tell you. Downstairs is like our command/communication center. The command center is where other cabins that have treaties with us can communicate with us. The room is filled with computers, laptops, phones, speakers, televisions, mp3 players, lots of electronic stuff demigods aren’t supposed to have. Also, to answer the question of why we have it; after we made a treaties with Hephaestus and Hecate we combined our knowledge and made demigod friendly technology. (This is a secret from Chiron and the satyrs. Only cabins that have treaties with us know about it okay? So keep your mouth shut)! The command also doubles as our cabin’s favorite hangout room. That factor contributes to the reason there are couches, pillows, and beanbag chairs around the room. Along with everything else in that room there are sound panels lining the walls so people up the stairs couldn’t hear us very well; because, well, cabin inspectors do come inside once every week and we can’t have them finding out, now can we? The top floor of the Athena cabin is where our bunks are. There is a rug that has alternating stripes that are blue, brown, and tan in color and is about 10ft. by 9ft. There are seven bunks lining the right wall and another seven lined up against the left wall. The back wall has 5 bunks lining it to make room for four beanbag chairs. The front wall is lined by four bookshelves. The bookshelves are full unless, of course, a book is taken out. Everything gets cleaned up before we go to breakfast and morning activities. Well, that was the end of the tour, goodbye. ************************************* Ari and I smiled at that, getting an idea formed in our heads, and when we told Annabeth to race us we all sprinted toward the cabin. Some of the Nike and Hermes kids decided to join in on our little race for a bit, but after a couple strides they left again. By the time we got to Athena’s cabin we were all panting and exhausted as we collapsed onto Annabeth’s bunk. Then, after we caught our breath of course, we told our siblings the game we were going to play… We messed around for a while and played Guess that book! (We say things about a certain book and the other players figure out what book it’s from. Kind of silly I know but after a long day we need something a little silly to cheer us up). I was losing because my ADHD was acting up a lot so; I was jumpy, as well as not paying attention. A knock outside the door of the Athena cabin could be heard. I went to answer it since I wasn’t really playing the game anyway. As I walked downstairs I wondered, who knocks on the Athena cabin door this late at night anyway, but I placed my hand on the knob and turned it. The Duo Twins (as they are known as by other campers) or Brooklyn Twins, as I like to call them were the ones knocking on my cabin’s door. Yet, I didn’t have any clue as to what they wanted. I looked at them, the twins of Apollo (Jack and Jake Brooklyn) and the twins of Artemis (Jade and Emily Brooklyn). The girls had distressed looks on their faces, while the boys had this is getting ridiculous look on their faces. I opened my mouth to ask why they were here when I was suddenly enveloped by a pair of strong and well-toned arms that had the feel of a familiar but yet caring embrace. I looked up, the only ones still standing in the doorway were the Apollo twins and Emily. Those three standing there only meant one thing… that the person hugging me tightly around the waist was… “Jade?” I asked wondering why she was the one sobbing into my shoulder; it usually came from Emily or Stella (Ari’s half-sister from the Aphrodite cabin. This is yet a story for another time). Jade was normally the one to just stand back and observe, or sometimes fight. “You’re okay.” She replied, relieved hugging me tighter as if I would be taken away from her in a matter of seconds if she didn’t. “Yeah, I am… Is there something I should be worried about, except the possibility of having my ribs broken if you hug me any harder?” I questioned a little sarcastically hoping to make her smile. Yet she didn’t smile, only loosened the grip she held around my waist. “I thought you were hurt, after capture the flag, I didn’t see you come out and we normally all meet up after. And because you didn’t show I thought maybe you had gotten hurt… or worse.” Her tears were freely flowing now; getting my blue button up wet (a gift from Annabeth’s step-mother on my birthday last year). “I’m sorry Jade, I was happy and really excited. I’m sorry I forgot, I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Jade’s head lifted off my shoulder, her eyes looking at mine, clearly trying to tell if I was lying to her. Satisfied, she nodded, accepting my answer. Then she went back to clinging to me. After a little while I yelled up to my siblings that I was going to walk the twins of Artemis to their cabin, the Apollo twins already have decided it was stupid and went to their cabin. While walking the twins over to their silver glowing cabin, which looked even more beautiful and luminescent now that the moon was out, Jade got less clingy but Emily had to hold my hand the entire way there. I walked into the Artemis cabin with them. I felt intimidated and fearful; Artemis always did scare me, just a little bit. I could feel the power resonating off the walls of the cabin, even just feeling Artemis’s power in the room made my skin crawl. I was just inside the door of the cabin not inside fully because I wanted to get back to my cabin. Emily and Jade turned around, Emily giving me a quick hug, Jade giving me a longer embrace. When Jade pulled back I could of swore Aphrodite smiled when Jade said… “Sorry about getting your shirt wet,” then hugging me again. When I got back to my cabin they were still messing around, I just watched them too tired to actually goof around right at the moment. Though soon came the time of lights out. Ari and I went to the bunk we shared. I was distracted as I was climbing into my bunk (the top bunk because Ari is afraid of heights) and hit my head on the bunk. I was groaning in pain as I went to the bathroom and changed into a different shirt, my blue one having been soaked with Jade’s uncharacteristic tears. None of my cabin mates asked why my shirt was wet, and I didn’t plan on telling them because they don’t know that Jade and I have practically been inseparable since birth. The Aphrodite cabin keeps making comments on how we make a perfect couple, let’s just say some of them had to go the infirmary, courtesy of Jade. While I was changing I was thinking over what had happened during Capture the Flag. I still couldn’t believe I had won the game for our team. I was just getting in bed when Annabeth came over, climbed up to my bunk, sat down on the bunk, and hugged me. “No matter what you think I’m proud you. I think you should know that.” Annabeth told me as she was trying to be a good sister, not that she isn’t a good sister. She’s just more protective over me because well, nobody expects much out of me. Even with my siblings I’m still kind of the odd one out. I might tell you about it but I’m kind of tired. “Annabeth… can’t… breathe.” I struggled out “Sorry, I’m bad at hugs. I always end up crushing someone.” She said. Though, I was laughing about what she had said. It wasn’t very funny, but I guess all the stress from today came out and I need to laugh about something. When she heard me she smiled and started to laugh as well. Soon after that the whole cabin was laughing, though from what, I don’t know. I think it might have been a mix of stress, randomness, and being exhausted. Finally, we all settled down. “Okay, lights out. I am so proud of you. I can also assume that mom is proud of you too.” Annabeth whispered as she leaned down and kissed my forehead. She was always like that around me. She tries to act like a mother around me. I think it might have something to with the fact that I have no mortal family to go to, so I stay here year round, occasionally going to Ari’s, Annabeth’s, or Jade and Emily’s house for holidays. “She’s right, you did do well. I’m proud of you, and you have the right to be happy about the victory too, seeing as you caused it.” A familiar voice was whispering from under me. As I turned on my side and looked down I saw my sister, grinning, like she either won the lottery or like she kind of already voiced, she was really proud of me. She and the way she acts remind me of mom. “Well, I am really, very proud of you. I remind you of mom? Wait, dumb question of course I do, you just thought so, and we are her daughters.” She started to have an internal conflict with herself. The internal conflict probably consisted of… reasons why you shouldn’t be incoherently babbling while speaking out loud. Oh, and you might be wondering how she knew what I thought. Well, long story short, she’s a telepath. Odd, I know, but it is still very cool. Though, I guess even the power of telepathy has its down sides. I think you can use your imagination on that. Even I’m not that interesting. Category:Diana89 Category:Females Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Series Category:Demigods Category:Children of Athena Category:The Expect Series